The Scaanagh
The Shar, desperate for aid against their evil brethren, used their magic to force open a portion of the Veil itself so that the mundane races of Hibernia could transverse the barrier separating the world of nature and the world of magic. It was the hope of the Shar that the mundane races would assist them in defending their labyrinthine home. But the portions of the Veil that had been buttressed open by the Shar became tainted, similar to the way that the Veil was warped and darkened where it touched upon the Shar Labyrinth. The Shar were fully aware of the effect their magic had on the Veil, though such things mattered not to them. What they did not know, however, was that the Veil's very purpose would manifest in a more direct and dark manner to counteract the intentions of the Shar. When the Elves created the Veil, they did so for the express purpose of keeping the mundane, non-magical races out of the Otherworld. That purpose, fueled by the immense will of the Elves, still thrives within the very fabric of the Veil to this day. Now, as the mystical barrier seeks to close itself again, the areas of the Veil that have been solidified and kept open by the Shar are starting to chip and fracture. Ever so slightly, these fractures are setting ethereal shards of the Veil free. Derived from the will of the Elves, tainted by the evil of the Shar, and fueled by the magic of the Veil itself, these fragments exist with a purpose. They have formed themselves into distorted reflections of the beings who trespass through their domain. Slightly translucent, warped images of Firbolgs, Lurikeens, Celts and Sylvans along with flawed, spectral replicas of Elves and the Shar now walk throughout the breeched sections of the Veil.Their goal is to push back the trespassers and restore the Veil to its proper state of existence. The first Hibernians who came into contact with these entities have called them the Scaanagh, Those beings of flesh and blood have been fending off the sporadic, unorganized raids of the magical Scaanagh as best they can while attempting to navigate the ethereal passes of the Veil. The Scaanagh's enemies were not limited only to those Hibernians who have heeded the Shar's call for aid. The inhabitants of Marrach Briollag are also anathema to the Scaaagh, and the castle itself has long been a gaping wound in the Veil's fabric. The Veil has taken on a more active and direct role in performing the purpose it was created for – that of separating the Otherworld and the lands and people of Hibernia.. The dark elves within Marrach Briollag received the long overdue attention they warranted. The castle sat precariously within the Veil, ripped and torn apart by the pull of the two worlds it had ties to. However, the dark elves were more than able to withstand the Scaanagh; in fact, some amongst them used their time in the Veil to their advantage, by using their knowledge of the Veil to masterr the Veil creatures. After all, it was partially the power of the Elves themselves that created the Veil, and as such they learned to control the very Scaanagh that tried to purge them from their domain. Though not all of the Scaanagh are controlled by the Dark Elves, all the Scaanagh near Morrach Briollag have fallen under Dark Elven sway. How long the other trespassers of the Veil will be able to hold off the Scaanagh remains to be seen, as the new direction bestowed upon the fragments of the Veil by the Dark Elves have made them an even more dangerous threat. Category:Lore